(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling pests wherein the insect is exposed to a pyrone containing a nitrophenyl group. The compounds are particularly effective against nematodes and mosquito larvae.
(2) Prior Art
Many nitrophenyl pyrones of the present invention are known compounds. Aureothin is described by Hirata, Y., et al., Tet. Let. 14 252-254 (1961) and Yamazaki, M., et al., Tet. Let. 26 2701-2704 (1972). Spectinabilin is described by Kakinuma, K, et al Tetrahedron 217-222 (1976) as having antibacterial activity. Luteoreticulin is described by Kovama, Y, et al., Tet. Let. 5 355-358 (1969).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,116,202 to Dietz et al 4,225,674 to Celmer et al and 4,247,462 to Celmer et al describe species of Streptomyces which produce a streptovaricin, an antibacterial compound. It is known that these fungi can produce other compounds besides the ansamycin antibacterial. Thus, Kakinuma et al Tetrahedron (1976) showed that spectinabilin is produced by the same strain which produces the streptovaricin antibiotics.
The problem faced by the prior art is to provide potent insecticidal compounds which are effective at low dosages.